wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania 24
WrestleMania XXIV, conocido también como WrestleMania 24, fue la edición número 24 de WrestleMania, evento de pago-por-visión de lucha libre profesional producido por la World Wrestling Entertainment. El evento se realizó el 30 de marzo de 2008 en el Citrus Bowl en Orlando, Florida. La frase para WrestleMania 24 fue "The Biggest WrestleMania Under the Sun" (El WrestleMania más grande bajo el sol).Frase WrestleMania XXIV Los temas musicales para este evento fueron "Snow ((Hey Oh))" de Red Hot Chili Peppers y "Light It Up" de Rev Theory. WrestleMania XXIV además fue el primer evento WrestleMania que se realizó en Florida. Este fue además el segundo WrestleMania que se realizó al aire libre, la vez anterior fue en WrestleMania IX. A pesar de los riesgos de un show al aire libre, Vince McMahon anunció que "el show irá sí o sí", sin importar el clima. Los boletos salieron a la venta el 3 de noviembre de 2007. Este WrestleMania fue el primero que tuvo una gira sudamericana para promocionar el evento (The Road to WrestleMania). Resultados *Kane ganó la 24-Man Battle Royal interpromocionalBattle Royal **Kane eliminó finalmente a Mark Henry, ganando un combate esa misma noche por el Campeonato de la ECW frente a Chavo Guerrero. **Los otros participantes fueron: Elijah Burke, Lance Cade, Deuce, Domino, Tommy Dreamer, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Festus, The Great Khali, Hardcore Holly, Jesse, Brian Kendrick, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Shannon Moore, Trevor Murdoch, Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo, Cody Rhodes, Snitsky, Stevie Richards, Val Venis, Jimmy Wang Yang y Matt Striker **Esta lucha sólo pudo ser vista en vivo a través de WWE.com y fue media hora antes de WrestleMania.WWE: TV Shows > WrestleMania XXIV > Matches > Match Preview thumb|right|170px|[[Shawn Michaels haciendo su entrada antes de su lucha contra Ric Flair.]] *John "Bradshaw" Layfield derrotó a Finlay (c/Hornswoggle) en un Belfast Brawl match (8:37)Finlay vs. JBL **JBL cubrió a Finlay tras una "Clothesline from Hell". *CM Punk derrotó a Mr. Kennedy, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Carlito, Montel Vontavious Porter, John Morrison ganando el Money in the Bank Ladder Match (13:55)Money in the Bank Ladder Match **CM Punk descolgó el maletin de lo alto del coliseo, ganando la lucha. **Jeff Hardy estaba originalmente pautado para participar en la lucha, pero al final no lo hizo ya que varios días antes fue sancionado por dar positivo en un control antidrogas. **Este combate iba a contar en principio de 8 participantes, pero Jeff Hardy no fue sustituido. **Matt Hardy hizo su retorno, atacando a Montel Vontavious Porter con un "Twist of Fate" desde lo alto de una escalera, impidiendo que este consiguiera el maletín. *Batista derrotó a Umaga (7:06)Smackdown! vs. Raw **Batista cubrió a Umaga tras una "Batista Bomb". **Este combate enfrentaba a las marcas RAW y SmackDown!. *Kane derrotó a Chavo Guerrero ganando el Campeonato de la ECW. (0:08)ECW Championship Match **Kane cubrió a Chavo después de un "Chokeslam". **Kane ganó el 24-Man Battle Royal interpromocional, consiguiendo la oportunidad por el título. **Esta lucha duró 8 segundos, siendo la pelea más corta en la historia de WrestleMania. *Shawn Michaels derrotó a Ric Flair en un Career Threatening match. (20:21):Flair vs. Michaels **Michaels cubrió a Flair después de dos "Sweet Chin Musics" **Flair debió retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. *Beth Phoenix & Melina (c/Santino Marella) derrotaron a Maria & Ashley Massaro en un BunnyMania Lumberjack match. (5:57) **Phoenix cubrió a Maria después de un "Fisherman suplex". , antes de su lucha frente a The Undertaker por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado.]] ** Candice Michelle se encontraba en la lucha, pero fue removida por una lesión. Ashley Massaro se encargó de sustituirla.Bunny Mania Lumberjack Match **Lumberjack: Cherry, Eve Torres, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maryse Ouellet, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Victoria *Randy Orton derrotó a Triple H y John Cena en una Triple Threat match reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE (14:09)WWE Championship Match **Orton cubrió a Cena después de un "Pedigree" de Triple H. *Floyd "Money" Mayweather derrotó a Big Show (11:36)Floyd Mayweather vs. Big Show **Big Show no se pudo levantar después de varios sillazos y un golpe con un puño americano. **Durante la lucha, varios compañeros de Maywheather atacaron a Big Show. **La lucha podía ser ganada por conteo de 3, rendición o knockout. *The Undertaker derrotó a Edge ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado (23:51) **Undertaker obligó a Edge a rendirse con el "Gogoplata". **Después de esta victoria, The Undertaker aumenta su invicto en WrestleManias a 16-0.World Heavyweight Championship Match Otros Roles , antes del último combate de su carrera en WrestleMania XXIV.]] ;Comentaristas en Inglés *Jerry "The King" Lawler - RAW *Jim Ross - RAW *Michael Cole - SmackDown *Jonathan Coachman - SmackDown *Joey Styles - ECW *Tazz - ECW ;Comentaristas en Español *Carlos Cabrera *Hugo Savinovich ;Anunciadores *Tony Chimel - ECW *Armando Estrada - ECW Championship *Howard Finkel - WWE Hall of Fame *Lilian García - RAW *Theodore Long - RAW Vs SmackDown *William Regal - RAW Vs SmackDown *Justin Roberts - SmackDown Incidente Hay que mencionar que al cierre del evento, durante la celebración de la victoria de The Undertaker ocurrió un accidente pirotécnico que dejó un saldo de 40 personas, aproximadamente, con quemaduras leves y 3 personas que necesitaron hospitalización.Freak accident ends WrestleMania 24 Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de WrestleMania